


boyfriend shirt

by sourcheeks



Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: "Am I ever getting that shirt back?""Probably not."
Relationships: Raven/Stevie Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	boyfriend shirt

Stevie hated winter shows. He was freezing his ass off in his ring attire, hugging his arms to his chest. 

Raven didn't make a big deal of it. He never did. He hated it when Stevie got mushy. He just untied the flannel from around his waist, draping it over Stevie's shoulders. 

Stevie grinned, drawing it close around himself. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well. Can't have my partner freezing to fuckin death cause he's dressed like a slut."

Stevie knew he meant it in the wrestling way, but his heart still drummed in his chest at the word 'partner.' He was Raven's partner. "You like it when I dress like a slut."

Raven snorted, cracking a smile. "You have nice legs."

"Hold the fuck still," Raven griped, trying to clean the blood out of Stevie's face. 

Stevie pouted. "It hurts," he whined. 

"It'll hurt a lot fuckin more if it gets infected." Raven dragged an antiseptic pad over the wound and taped the gauze in place. Stevie couldn't really see out of his left eye, but at least his vision was blocked by bandages and not blood. 

Stevie huffed dramatically, burying his face in Raven's chest. "You're the hardcore guy. Not me."

"Yeah." Raven's hands settled in his hair. "I know."

Raven's shirt is big on him. Stevie likes it. It's comforting. He finds himself wearing it all the time. 

"Jesus, Stevie," Raven breathes from the kitchen doorway. "Put some pants on."

Stevie laughs, tugging a bit at the hem of Raven's shirt, which is honestly Stevie's shirt at this point, but it makes him feel good to think of it as Raven's. "Why? This covers everything."

"Fuck." Raven shakes his head, rubbing his face. "Guess I'll just enjoy the show."

"Am I ever getting that shirt back?"

Stevie hummed thoughtfully, pretending to consider it. He rolled over in bed, draping an arm over Raven. "Probably not."

Raven grabbed his hand, kissing his knuckles. "Oh well. It looks better on you anyways."


End file.
